


The Life of the Court Sorcerer

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Gwen (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Druids, Everyone Loves Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Knights (Merlin), Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin's new title as Court Sorcerer led to a journey around Albion. Now that he's back, things are going to change
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot & Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 289





	1. Court Sorcerer

Merlin woke to the sound of birds chirping, groaned as he stretched out on his bed. As usual, his thoughts drifted to Camelot, to the people he couldn’t wait to see again. How was Arthur fairing, in his courting of Guinevere? Had he finally managed to convince Morgana that terrifying the Council with Magic was not the way to go? It was these moments, when the sun was just rising, that Merlin took the time to savour everything he had.

Writing letters was no comparison to actually being by their side. Arthur wrote begrudgingly, although Gwen and Morgana both assured him that the King was irritable without him in Camelot. Lancelot’s letters always focused heavily on Morgana, no surprises there. Gwaine’s letters were filled with the chaotic energy that made him chuckle. Leon liked to tell him about the Council meetings, Elyan about how the Knights were doing. Percival would often ask about the Druids, which Merlin found amusing.

Gaius wrote to him to ask for different herbs and potions, spells that he collected on his travels.

He rose from the bed, slipping out of the tent and moving towards the river. Out of all of the places they had visited over the past six months, this was by far one of the prettiest. They were situated on the side of a mountain, with a lake in the centre, encased by the rocks around. Just like the other mornings that they’d spent at this camp, Merlin headed to the shore of the lake, kneeling down in the cool waters and tipping his head back.

He’d never considered himself religious. He had Magic, yes. He knew that the Gods existed, or had to exist on some plain, because he had gifts that couldn’t otherwise be explained. But then one of the Druids, Aglain, had come to Camelot just as the snow was melting. His suggestion was one that Merlin had never considered, leaving Camelot to explore his Magic more.

Arthur hadn't liked it. Morgana had loved it. Eventually, the King was convinced by the idea that his Court Sorcerer might be better-able to handle threats, if they explored their potential.

Merlin’s hands moved to the water, cupping the cool liquid and bringing it up to splash his face. Around him, other Druids were doing a similar thing, moving to the lakeshore to wash away the night. This ritual was practiced in many of the Druid communities, he’d learned, and it seemed to be something that suited him well.

‘Good morning, Emrys. Would you like to assist in this morning’s offering?’ The Warlock didn’t need to look over his shoulder to know that it was Peter, one of the Druid leaders in this Camp.

‘I would be honoured.’ Merlin replied, rising out of the water and turning to the man.

Six months, spent travelling all of Albion to discover what exactly made him so… different. What made his Magic different, compared to the rest of the population. In his six months, he’d seen more than he could ever have hoped for in Camelot. Persecution, acceptance, birth and death. Those gifted with Magic, those pretending to have it, and people that hated it.

The Druids gathered around the campfire, watching as Merlin joined a couple of others at the central hearth. The stew was bubbling away, and so they knelt down by it, offering out prayers to those who would listen. Bread was offered to the fire, a process Merlin thought as wasteful, but he was respectful enough to agree to traditions.

Then, it was time to share the food out. Unlike in cities and Kingdoms, food was distributed equally. No, not equally, but fairly. Children were given food first, the thicket parts of the broth and the nicest bits of bread. Then came the elderly, those who could not farm or hunt or gather or fish. Pregnant women, and those who worked, followed by those who spent their days praying.

Merlin, Peter and the two other Druids ate last. Many had tried to argue he deserved bigger portions, but Merlin politely declined. He’d eaten better in these past six months than he ever had before, three meals a day. The extra food had filled him out slightly, or at least he thought it had. Most Druids had no need to look at their reflection, but Merlin had looked enough to know that he didn’t look the same as the Court Sorcerer that left Camelot.

‘You must be excited, to return to your King.’ Peter mopped up the last of his stew with the bread, chewing thoughtfully while looking across.

‘I’ve never missed him more.’ Merlin replied, the truth in the words surprising. He did miss Arthur, he missed everyone.

‘Well, Emrys, it has been an honour to host you. Your work in our Camp was very generous.’ During his travels, Merlin had been determined to do good. Building shelters and homes for the poor, earning his keep wherever he stayed. Most people weren’t bothered with coin, not when he showed them that he was quite capable as a labourer. The chores could be simple, like cooking or cleaning, or occasionally strenuous, like building or farming.

In this Camp, he’d been teaching them the art of medicine. He’d cleared out one of the caves for them to use, stocked them with different herbs and taught them how to forage. The children would trail along, determined to learn, which he always encouraged.

‘It is I, who is honoured. Thank you, for welcoming me into your Camp.’ Merlin rose, taking the man’s hand and pulling him in for a brief hug. He’d met many incredible people on his travels, but Peter had been one of the kindest.

‘Allow us to pack some food for your travels. It cannot be easy, travelling with such a young child.’ Merlin smiled, glancing over to where his new-found companion was playing with the other children.

Her name was Aelin, and Merlin had stumbled upon her by accident. It had been four months prior, when Merlin had been travelling through one of the worst storms he’d ever encountered. Below his feet, the mud had been slick enough to move, the rain drowning out all sound. The fact that the forest in front had been burned, that there stood the charred remains of a village, told him that something bad had happened. It was still steaming, the rain causing the hissing sound that filled his ears as he walked through.

His main thought, one that still haunted him; was this what it was like to live during the Purge? He had heard such horrible tales, but seeing it…

There he found a small girl, hiding in a hollowed-out tree.

To begin with, Merlin had every intention of taking Aelin to someone who could look after her. She could be no more than five years of age, with wide eyes and a naivety that he saw often in young children. But then there was the pain in her eyes, and Merlin hadn't parted with her. By the time they reached the next Druid camp, three weeks after Merlin had found her, they had formed an unlikely bond.

Leaving her at a Druid camp would have been safe. She’d have had a brilliant life, being raised by those who loved and respected Magic. A useful thing, considering the girl was clearly a druid, with the markings that he’d found on her skin when he first bathed her.

He hadn't yet told Arthur that he now had a child. Each time he put his quill to paper, the words didn’t seem to come to him. How was he to explain the fire, the burned village, the terror in the girl’s eyes? Aelin needed Merlin, just as Merlin had come to rely on her.

Snapping back to the present, the Warlock watched as Aelin rose her head, glancing across to him like she had read his thoughts.

‘That would be highly appreciated, thank you.’ Aelin came across just as Peter departed, dressed in one of his shirts that were far too large for her. No matter how hard people tried, Aelin wore what she wanted, when she wanted to.

‘Are we leaving?’ Merlin had told himself that if she got attached to a group, that he would let her stay with them. Time and time again, he prepared himself for the heartbreak of having to watch her go.

But when he nodded, she just reached for his hand.

‘Can I help you pack?’

Peter found them a while later, with Merlin’s satchel filled with their belongings. Aelin was perched on the bed, legs swinging happily while she tried to braid his hair.

‘Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay another day?’ Peter questioned, holding the bundle of food. Aelin released her hold on Merlin’s long hair, letting him rise up and shake his head firmly.

‘We have to be getting back to Camelot, but I thank you for the offer.’ He watched as the Druid girl put on her boots, lacing them up firmly and then reaching for the dagger that Merlin had gifted her. Technically, it was Arthur’s gift to Merlin upon his appointment of Court Sorcerer, but the girl needed something to defend herself.

‘Then I wish you the best of luck, Emrys, Lady Aelin.’ He inclined his head to them both, while Aelin bowed her head in response, her messy curls covering her face.

Where he was dark hair with bright eyes, she was the opposite. Hair the colour of fire, oranges and yellows and reds mashed together, but eyes that bordered on the darkest shade of green he’d ever seen. She had freckles to match, although he hadn't seen them when they first met, due to the ink on her skin.

‘By horse or by foot?’ Aelin questioned, grabbing her satchel and putting it over her head. Merlin had offered, on multiple occasions, to carry the things for her. She refused, very politely.

In the first two months of knowing each other, it had been a strange relationship. Merlin had no idea how to care for a child, and she clearly had figured that out. But things began to change, with Merlin teaching her Magic, while Aelin told her when he was doing something that she didn’t appreciate.

‘By foot, until we reach the main path. Then you can convince someone to take us by cart.’ He teased, leaving the tent for the last time.

The walk was a pleasant one. It took longer than usual, thanks to the tiny legs of the Druid child, but it was a comfortable pace. Aelin filled the silence with questions of Camelot, the awe clear as he spoke of the Castle and of the tournaments and the Knights.

‘Will Arthur like me?’ He’d have to teach her to call him by his title, Merlin supposed, but then decided it could wait for another time.

‘I’m sure he will.’ He assured, while wondering the same thing. Magic may be legalised in Camelot, but having yet another Magic-user under his roof? Well, Aelin’s use of Magic was limited. She could connect to the earth, like most Druids could. She could speak inside his mind clearly enough, although sometimes she projected her thoughts.

‘I can’t wait to meet Uncle Gaius.’ Something stirred in his chest, a warmth that blossomed as he saw the bright smile that lit up her expression.

‘He’ll be thrilled to meet you.’ Somehow, Merlin knew that bit was true. Gaius would be surprised, but he’d take Aelin under his wing just like he had with Merlin. The Warlock watched as the Druid skipped ahead, ran between the trees and stopped to admire each flower she came by.

The Knights were bound to adore her. How could they not?

‘Do they still burn people in Camelot?’ Merlin barely recovered from tripping, narrowly avoided the tree in front. His eyes widened when he realised Aelin hadn't paused, continued walking like it was a perfectly ordinary conversation.

‘Not for Magic.’ He replied quickly, but the girl shook her head.

‘I mean for bad things.’ Merlin had grown up with the fear of the Pyre, had always thought that his position as Court Sorcerer would be the time where the new generation did not have to think of such a thing. But looking at Aelin, he realised he’d been naïve to think that Camelot was the only place where the persecution had happened.

‘Occasionally. But the King is nothing but just, Aelin.’ She nodded, seemingly placated by the conversation, and continued with her walk.

It left Merlin to think of Arthur under Uther’s reign. The Prince had done things under the name of Camelot, had purged the lands of Magic. He’d struck fear into Kingdoms far from Camelot, that had been clear on their travels. Merlin had made it clear that Arthur was the Once and Future King, that persecution of Magic was no longer a thing in Camelot.

‘Care to stop for lunch?’ He called, Aelin turning quickly and coming to help him set up camp.

A while later, after they had stopped for lunch, they found a cart that would take them to the border of Camelot. The man was swayed by Aelin’s bright smile, and Merlin’s offer of helping treat the man’s wife, who was sick. They settled in the back of the cart, and Merlin pulled out one of his spellbooks that he’d acquired on the trip, began teaching Aelin how to read in the old tongue.

It was rare, to find a child literate in the spoken tongue. According to the little Aelin had told him about her parents, her father had been a visiting noble, who died shortly after. She was a bastard-born child, but her Mother thought she could exploit that fact, and had taught her to read.

‘What if you can’t heal her?’ Aelin nodded to the man steering the cart, Merlin placing the book on his lap to look across.

‘Then we make her comfortable.’ She considered these words, then nodded. Her fingers drifted to the neckerchief in her hair, to match the one currently holding Merlin’s hair back from his face. He’d have Gaius cut it back to a manageable length, although he did like it longer. It suited the beard he’d grown, then trimmed back to stubble length.

‘Can I help?’ Maybe it would be good, to raise another Court Physician. Would Arthur care that she was a female?

‘Once I’ve determined it isn’t contagious.’ Merlin promised, then wrapped an arm around the girl as she settled in his lap. He pulled one of their blankets up over her, then leant back onto the cart.

It was a long way to Camelot.

**

‘Wait here, alright?’ Aelin nodded her head, while Merlin wrapped the neckerchief around his mouth and nose, stepping into the hut. His eyes travelled immediately to the bed, to the woman that was lying on it. Pale, almost grey, and the stench of infection was strong. That was actually a good thing, because it meant there was no risk to Aelin. It was a strange thought, to be thankful for an illness, so Merlin pushed it aside in favour of helping the woman.

The first thing he noted was the fever. Sweating, difficulty breathing, glassy eyes that proved how dangerous it was. His hands skirted down her sides lightly, watching the confusion on her expression, replaced with a wince when he reached her side.

‘Is she going to be okay?’ Aelin was in the doorway, with the man behind her, clutching at her satchel with the herbs Merlin had given her. None of those would do any good for this woman, Merlin realised, as he lifted up the tunic and studied the stomach.

‘Blood poisoning.’ He concluded, probably from something ruptured in the abdomen. He’d seen Gaius treat it, very rarely, on patients without open wounds. Blood poisoning came from infection, and it was very difficult to treat effectively.

‘Will your herbs help her?’ The man asked, hands clutching the hat in his hands. Aelin offered the man a pat on the arm, already knowing what Merlin’s answer would be.

‘I can try something more… complicated.’ Merlin stated, and the man’s answer was immediate. He nodded desperately, coming to his wife’s side while Merlin got ready.

Magic wasn’t outlawed in Camelot, but most were still wary of it. The moment Merlin’s eyes flashed gold, the man tensed up, but Aelin was quicker. She came to his side, took the man’s hand.

‘It’s okay, his Magic is good.’

Merlin had never been good at healing. It was one of the things that annoyed him as Court Sorcerer, he couldn’t heal, and so the trip had been beneficial in learning how to harness his power. It was all about balance, about taking and giving back to the land.

So, in return for healing the woman in front, he offered energy to the earth around. To the plants that were withering in the bright sun, to those hidden in the shade; anything that asked for his help was gifted it. He moved his hands to the woman’s stomach, placing them gently on the clammy skin and waiting for his Magic to guide him.

Healing a woman so close to death took a lot of energy, as he found out the moment he stepped back. The Warlock barely had time to hear Aelin’s gasp as his knees buckled, the last thing he saw being the Druid’s terrified expression.

Waking up was just as unpleasant. He was wrapped in blankets in front of a fire, and as he sat up, his head made it clear that it wasn’t pleased with the amount of effort it had taken to heal. Wincing, he rubbed at his temple and looked around the house, found the bed empty of the woman he thought he’d healed.

Was she dead?

The door swung open, Merlin’s panic dying down the second he saw Aelin. She was holding the hand of the woman who followed her in, the same one that had been grey when he’d dropped.

‘Merlin!’ He caught Aelin as she pounced, wrapped his arms tightly around her and squeezed.

‘I thought you were dead!’ She scolded, head buried under his chin, and Merlin ruffled her hair.

‘Just drained, Aelin.’ He promised, glancing up to the couple standing in the home. The woman looked pleased, a brilliant smile on her face, while the man just looked thankful.

‘I didn’t realise we were hosting Camelot’s Court Sorcerer in our home.’ The farmer stated, bowing his head slightly, and Merlin quickly rose up, careful to keep hold of Aelin.

‘There’s no need for formality. I’m just glad that I could assist you.’

**

Aelin grew quieter the closer they got to Camelot. As the terrain became familiar, Merlin took over the burden of silence, occasionally stopping to allow Aelin to rest. She was terrifyingly stubborn, refused to be carried despite the amount of walking they had to do. They spoke of Camelot, and of Magic, and what would happen when they returned.

‘But I can stay with you, right?’

‘Of course. My Chambers have a small room beside them, which can be yours.’ He wasn’t sure how Arthur was going to react, but he surely wouldn’t be angry enough to turn them away. Aelin seemed satisfied with the answer, continued to wander through the woods.

‘What about Aithusa?’ Merlin’s Hatchling was growing stronger every day, much to the Warlock’s admiration. They had last seen him a couple of weeks ago, where Aithusa spent his time playing with Aelin down in the meadows.

This was what life could be like, now that Magic was legalised. This was what the prophecy meant, this was the truth of what happened when Albion was united.

‘He’ll come and visit us.’ Satisfied with the answer, Aelin reached into her pocket to pull out the tiny wooden dragon. It still made Merlin tear up, staring at the last thing he had of his father. On the night that he’d found Aelin, the girl had been inconsolable. Understandable, considering the fact that her entire village burned down.

So, he’d handed across the Dragon. He never thought she’d love it so much, nor that she’d view it like the best gift she’d ever been given.

‘Will you give me to someone else?’ The question came from nowhere, Merlin halting quickly and snapping his head across to where Aelin’s thumb was brushing over the carving.

‘What?’

‘Will you give me to another family? I know you’ll be busy, and…’ He crouched down low, wrapped his hand over hers so she clutched at the figurine.

‘You’ll stay with me, Aelin. For as long as you want to.’ She sniffled slightly, then wrapped her arms around his neck for a quick hug. It ended with him tickling her, and the girl laughing as she snatched the neckerchief from his hair and wrapping it around her neck.

‘Does it suit me?’ She questioned, pouting in the most ridiculous way.

‘You look just like me.’ He assured her, laughing when she scrunched her nose up.

‘That’s sad.’

‘Oi!’ Her smirk reminded him of Gwaine’s, strangely, and he couldn’t help but smile when she giggled.

The walking continued, until the tops of the trees began to reveal Camelot, far in the distance. It was a sight that Merlin was more than used to, but Aelin’s eyes widened.

‘That’s your home?’

‘Our home.’ He corrected, but he couldn’t help but feel excited. He would finally get to see all his friends again, and his Uncle, and the thought was thrilling. He wondered how each had fared, and couldn’t wait to finally be reunited. Would Gwaine still want to go on Tavern adventures? Could they still sneak around and play pranks on the others?

What would Gwaine think of Aelin? Or, more importantly, would Aelin like Gwaine?

Camelot was bustling with people coming in and out of the gates, traders and healers and farmers that all spared a glance in his direction as he walked up. Clearly they still recognised him, despite his recent changes. Aelin stayed close to his legs, offered out a timid smile as they looked at each other, then back to the gates.

Most of Camelot knew Merlin, first as a servant, then as the Court Sorcerer. People stopped to wave and chat, many commented on how he’d changed. He noted that the female population, especially those without husbands, stared and giggled and smiled in ways that he hadn't noticed before. It was rather shocking, if he was honest. Most of his life he’d stayed in Arthur’s shadow, more than aware that the Prince, now King, was relatively good-looking. Not Merlin’s type, but certainly most of the females seemed to think that Arthur was stunning.

He ducked away from the stare of citizens, guided Aelin towards the Castle itself. She watched everything with interest, even as they reached the cobbles. He recognised most of the staff that were wandering around, servants and maids that halted when they saw him.

The first of his friends that he saw was Sefa, who dropped her basket of laundry the moment she spotted him.

‘Sefa!’ He called, smiling at her and watching in confusion as she blushed.

‘My lord.’

‘None of that, Sefa.’ They hugged briefly, before she quickly excused herself, claiming she would go and get the ladies.

‘Merlin!’ He’d recognise that voice anywhere, span around to find Arthur approaching. He was dressed in armour, hair sticky from training and skin flushed, but otherwise the same King that Merlin had left six months ago. He laughed, moved happily into the embrace even though he was squished against his armour. The Knights buzzed around them, hugging him the moment Arthur released.

Once Gwaine pulled back, he looked him up and down, a grin forming.

‘Look at you! No wonder the maids are flocking.’ Merlin snorted, rolling his eyes in a fond way while he noted that Arthur’s eyes were no longer focused on him.

‘You’ve got a small child following you.’

‘How very observant, Sire.’ Merlin teased, then offered out his hand to Aelin, encouraging her forward.

‘I’d like you to meet Aelin, my… ward.’ She squeezed his fingers tightly, before releasing them to grab the edges of the tunic she was wearing, bowing her head slightly.

‘Ward?’ Arthur questioned, before being hit in the arm by Gwaine, who shoved past to take her hand.

‘Ignore the Princess, Lady Aelin. I’m Sir Gwaine, the very best Knight of Camelot.’ Aelin giggled, watched in awe as Gwaine kissed the back of her hand politely. Like most women, she was helpless to Gwaine’s charm, which amused Merlin to no end.

‘Welcome to Camelot, Lady Aelin.’ Lancelot was next, but each of the Knights were more than happy to greet her.

When it came back to Arthur, the King was still staring at the girl in confusion. Then, very slowly, he smiled.

‘It’s nice to meet you, Aelin.’ The Druid bowed her head again, clearly overwhelmed by the six of them. Luckily, a moment later, Morgana and Guinevere appeared at the entrance to the Castle, both rushing down the steps.

‘Merlin!’ He hugged Gwen first, noting the new dress that she was wearing, before moving to Morgana. The High Priestess hugged him, before her fingers went to his hair, then to the stubble.

‘You got hot.’ Gwen burst out laughing, as did the Knights, while Merlin rolled his eyes.

‘It’s nice to see you again too, Morgana.’ The Lady smirked, then glanced down to Aelin.

‘I didn’t realise you were bringing a Druid back with you.’ She teased, although her tone was curious. Aelin looked nervous at her heritage being outed, while Merlin just rested a hand to the back of her curls, hoping to reassure.

‘Lady Morgana, Lady Guinevere, meet Aelin.’ Gwen crouched down to hug the girl, while Morgana just smiled, although Merlin could already see the protectiveness forming. Just like when they had helped smuggle Mordred out, Morgana had a soft spot for those in need of protection.

‘I’m sure you need some time to settle…’ Guinevere began, before Arthur cut in.

‘So we’ll have dinner together. All of us, and you can tell us what happened.’ Still the same arrogant man, Merlin mused, smiling.

‘Of course.’ He took a step towards the Castle, with the intention of taking her to see Gaius, when Aelin piped up.

‘He seems like a clotpole.’ Merlin hid his laughter, heard Arthur gasp behind her.

‘That’s very true, Aelin.’ He agreed, not missing the brilliant smile that lit up her face.


	2. Welcome to Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin shows Aelin around, and Arthur's jealous

‘…and I couldn’t leave her.’ Merlin finished, while Gaius’s smile grew. The Warlock had been nervous for his Uncle’s reaction, which was why he’d brought Aelin to see him straight away, before rumours could spread. Gaius had taken one look at the both of them, before welcoming her in to his home. At the moment, Aelin had taken to sorting through the herbs Merlin had brought back, organising them by properties.

‘She’s quite well taught.’ Gaius was giving him the eyebrow, the one that told Merlin he should probably tell the truth.

‘She’s the daughter of a noble.’ He kept the words quiet, for fear that Aelin might hear them. Although she had told him the truth, Merlin had made her promise to keep it between them, until he found a way to convince Arthur she was better as an ally of Camelot, than an enemy.

‘Are there records of her?’

‘Some. Enough that she could…’

‘The less I know, the better.’ Gaius cut in, before his judgemental look slipped to one of respect.

‘She’s your ward now, Merlin. Protecting her is your duty, and you need to remember that comes first.’ Before everything, the unspoken words, before Arthur. If the King found out her heritage, and decided she could not stay…

‘I will.’ Merlin promised, before his attention turned to where Aelin was bagging up the herbs.

**

‘This is where the Great Dragon was kept?’ Aelin traced one of the rocks, looking down into the darkness while Merlin kept an eye on her. Their tour of Camelot had led them to all the hiding spots and secret passageways that Merlin knew, in hopes that, should it come to it, Aelin could hide. He didn’t want to think about it, didn’t even want to entertain the possibility that they might turn against her.

Secrets had brought him distrust from Arthur once before, when he first admitted to Magic. Now, he was trying to put into words the fact that he had adopted a child that could pose a threat if others discovered who she was.

‘It’s… dark.’ The girl finally rose up, dusting down the tunic that she was wearing. That was another thing he needed to do, dress her better. She couldn’t walk around in clothes that belonged to him, adjusted by Magic.

Perhaps Guinevere could help, she was skilled as a seamstress. Morgana would insist that she be dressed in the very finest of clothes, far above her supposed-status as a peasant. Merlin considered these thoughts as they moved back towards the lighter parts of the Castle, and more importantly, their Chambers.

‘Here we are.’ Merlin reached for the handle, unlocking the door with his Magic and pushing it open. Aelin stepped out from behind his legs, moving into the empty room, absorbing the sight.

He had to admit, his Chambers weren’t the most suitable place for a child. Different plants and herbs lined the window-ledges, and the table in the centre was covered in papers. An ink pot had spilled, which Merlin hadn't bothered to clean before he left. His bed was unmade, shoved into the far corner so that he had more space to move around. The fireplace was filled with ash, the log-pile empty, and the hearth a mess.

The small door that led to the antechamber was open, and currently filled with different magical objects. Aelin looked around at the overflowing cupboards and ledges filled with all manner of objects, before she turned back to him.

‘I’m not sharing with those rocks.’ From the way her lips quirked into a smile, Merlin could tell she was happy with the room. The Warlock beamed, ruffling her hair and then gesturing to the rooms.

‘Then we best get started on re-ordering.’

**

Gwen paused in the doorway, staring at the utter chaos unfolding in front. Aelin, Merlin’s mystically-appearing child, was wandering around without shoes on, dressed in at least eight different neckerchiefs. She also appeared to be wearing one of Merlin’s jackets, complete with the Pendragon emblem, while standing on a pile of fallen books.

When she found Merlin, Gwen couldn’t help but laugh. He was covered in dust and various liquids, eyes wide as he looked at the mess.

‘I can explain.’ Out of all of them, the more immature (excluding Gwaine) had now adopted a Druid child, who giggled as Merlin stood up.

‘Why have you turned your Chambers upside down?’ She didn’t point out that the only part of his room that looked normal was the wardrobe where his clothes stayed, the ones that Arthur had bought him.

‘We’re cleaning.’ Merlin protested, waving his hands in growing frustration as he tried to defend himself. Aelin nodded sincerely, hands clasped in front of her like she was the picture of innocence.

‘It’s almost time for dinner, Arthur’s expecting the both of you.’ Gwen settled with that answer, before excusing herself.

She didn’t miss the wink that Merlin sent to Aelin, or the way the girl smiled right back.

Guinevere knew that Arthur was currently struggling to understand why Merlin had a child following him around. The Knights had all had varying opinions on Merlin’s new protégé, most of them wanting to know why he’d taken her under his wing. Morgana, like usual, refused to give any opinion other than the fact that the child deserved their attention.

Entering the throne room, she found Arthur back on his throne, his chin resting on the back of his knuckles. He looked to be deep in thought, probably concerning Merlin, so she didn’t interrupt. Instead, she looked to the others that had gathered.

‘Is he coming?’

‘Just getting cleaned up.’ Gwen answered, before taking her place at Arthur’s side.

**

Merlin helped Aelin up onto the seat, then took his own by Arthur’s side. Chatter began almost instantly, gossip that he’d missed on his travels being provided. Tales of Gwaine getting in various fights, Leon challenging a noble because of words spoken against Lancelot’s pursuit of Morgana, and of a brief fight in the courtyard.

It was fun to listen to, and it meant that Merlin had enough time to help Aelin choose suitable foods. As the daughter of a woman with very little, Aelin had been fed on scraps like he had as a boy. Despite her heritage, she hadn't been fed well, so the four months that they’d been together were spent with helping her body to accept more nutrients.

Overloading her could be just as dangerous as starving, so Merlin picked vegetables out of the offerings in front and put them on her plate. Aelin watched, trusting his judgement, picking at the hem of one of his tunics while she waited for him to sort out a meal.

‘So, how long have you two been travelling together?’ Arthur’s tone implied that Merlin better get around to telling the truth, so the Warlock left Aelin to eat while glancing up at the King.

‘Four months. Aelin’s made perfect company on the journey.’ The girl took a bite of her dinner, eyes widening at the taste. Certainly better than anything she’d tasted, he thought, smiling down at her.

‘Where did she come from?’

‘Arthur!’ Morgana snapped, while Gwen hit his arm. The King frowned, but he did relent on the angry expression that had been forming.

‘Aelin’s not a stray, Arthur.’ Merlin was surprised by how tense his body had got, by the seething tone that picked up. A silence fell around the table, the Warlock maintaining eye contact until Aelin broke the tension.

‘My Village was burned for having Magic.’ Merlin felt embarrassed, stopped glaring at Arthur in favour of offering Aelin his comfort. She shrugged, stabbing at another vegetable while not looking up from her plate.

‘I’m sorry you went through that.’ Gwen’s words had Aelin looking up, a shy smile taking over.

‘It’s okay. Merlin saved me.’ He thought back to the day, to walking through the smoking village and finding Aelin. He remembered just how lonely travelling had been, and the doubts that many had managed to drill into his brain about whether he was worthy of his title. Aelin hadn't just been company, she’d been family.

‘We saved each other.’ He corrected, before nudging her shoulder. Aelin rolled her eyes, but he caught the flush on her cheeks as she looked back to Arthur.

‘I did not mean to come in and challenge your time with Merlin.’ Aelin, for five years of age, was incredibly smart. She’d picked up on the relationships that Merlin had within weeks of him talking about them.

Arthur’s lips parted, shock clearly written on his face, but it wasn’t the King that spoke first.

‘As long as I can tag along on adventures, you can steal Merlin all you want.’ Gwaine’s cheerful tone picked the mood back up, plus had Aelin giggling.

‘I’d like that.’ She smiled across at him, and Merlin worried that the duo would almost definitely be too chaotic.

‘Do you do magic stuff too?’ Gwaine’s question met Morgana’s snort of amusement, Merlin’s sigh, and Arthur’s grimace.

‘It’s not stuff, Gwaine!’ Merlin protested, but Aelin smirked.

‘Only making lights.’ Aelin waited for his nod before holding out her hand, unclenching her fingers and slowing letting a small light form in the centre of her hand.

It flickered for a moment, while Merlin observed the gold in her eyes.

It faded a second later, the Druid glancing up at him for evaluation.

‘Much better, although you should remember that both your hands can channel Magic.’ She nodded, then went back to attacking the fish on her plate.

‘So, were there any pretty women on your travels, Merls?’ Gwaine teased, although there was something deeper than just a general curiosity, a burst of jealousy that Merlin found himself stammering over.

‘More like pretty men.’ Aelin muttered, but her words were picked up on by the way the Knights all burst out laughing.

‘Aelin!’ Merlin cried, dismayed by the break of trust.

Her eyes just went wide, innocence coming across as she smiled.

‘I was just telling the truth.’

**

Merlin could tell she was getting sleepy. She’d tried to stay awake, listening to the stories that the Knights told her, but it was clear that she was struggling now. Her head drooped to the side, auburn hair hiding the fact that her eyes fluttered shut, and Merlin smiled at the sight.

For the first month, Aelin only fell asleep when she physically could not keep her eyes open anymore. As trust formed between them, she fell asleep when he did, keeping a gap between them at all times. It wasn’t until the fourth month that she’d requested his occasional company, comfort and hugs to help her drift asleep.

Now, he watched as she slumped in the chair.

‘I think I’ll be heading to bed.’ Merlin stated, breaking the conversation that had been filling the silence.

‘But it’s only early!’ Arthur protested, while Gwen chuckled.

‘Someone’s worn out.’ The King then turned his gaze to Aelin, understanding crossing his face.

‘We’ll be at training in the morning, Sire.’ Merlin wasn’t sure why he’d used the title, perhaps because he’d been more focused on reaching Aelin’s chair without waking her.

She was tiny, and scooping her up was a lot easier when she wasn’t awake to wriggle.

Still, she stirred enough to blink up at him, yawning.

‘S’it bed time?’ Her voice was slurred, confused, and Merlin couldn’t help but smile at it.

‘Sleep, I’ll carry you up.’ She did as told, arms hooking around his neck while her head tucked under his chin. A quick nod to the others, before Merlin headed for the door, not missing Aelin’s last words.

‘D’you think they liked me?’

**

‘That’s impossible!’ She protested, while Merlin just shook his head fondly.

‘Not impossible, it just takes practice.’ The girl frowned, but picked the bow up again regardless of the first attempt.

He’d figured she should be able to defend herself, and how better than with a bow? It was a skill that had various purposes, but the most important was increasing her strength. This bow was a little more complex than the ones they’d used on their travels, heavier to hold, but Aelin was determined.

The bowstring was pulled back, and the arrow whizzed through. A thud sounded as it hit the board, second ring from the outside.

‘See.’ Merlin said smugly, while Aelin looked pleased.

‘I see someone’s training.’ Gwaine and Lancelot came wandering across, both dressed ready for practice. Aelin lowered the bow, inclining her head respectfully before looking up at them proudly.

‘I’m going to be Camelot’s first female Knight.’ Merlin had absolutely no doubt of that fact, ruffled her hair affectionately.

‘Then you should definitely come and see if a different practice weapon takes your fancy.’ Lancelot looked to Merlin for permission, before offering his hand to Aelin.

A slight flare of protectiveness took over, but Merlin was more than happy to trust Lancelot, watched as Aelin bounced over to him and took his hand without hesitation.

It left him with Gwaine, their first moment alone since he’d arrived back in Camelot.

‘You’ve really not changed that much, Merls. Apart from being the new heart-throb of Camelot.’ He laughed, let Gwaine’s smile become infectious as he returned it.

‘Scared I’m stealing your position?’ He shot back, wondering if Gwaine had missed him just as much as he’d missed Gwaine.

The answer came by looking into Gwaine’s eyes, at the emotion behind his next words.

‘Only scared you’ll forget your humble friends.’ Gwaine’s hand went to his heart, his very best hurt-look taking over, and Merlin rolled his eyes fondly.

‘Nothing about you is humble, Gwaine.’

‘You love it really.’

That he did.


	3. Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin settling in

A knock at the door startled him, Arthur raising his head and calling for the person to come in. The door creaked open, a mess of red hair peeking around as Aelin stepped in. The King wasn’t sure what he thought about the Druid-girl, but he’d never seen Merlin so happy. Whether it was the months he’d spent away, or his new companion…

‘Aelin.’ He was surprised, it was quite early in the morning, and he hadn't expected company.

‘Sorry to disturb you, Sire. I was wondering if you’d seen my… seen Merlin.’ She kept her eyes downcast, although he saw the attitude that lay underneath.

‘I believe he went to accompany Sir Gwaine on patrol. I could fetch him…’

‘No, no he should spend the time with Gwaine.’ A slight smile crossed her face, a sneaky look that he decided meant she was certainly more advanced than most five year olds. Clever, clearly she’d make an incredible advisor, but he knew she wanted to become a Knight.

A female Knight. Morgana would tell him such a thing was a brilliant idea, Guinevere would openly support it. Merlin agreed, but whether that was because of bias, or actual opinion, he wasn’t sure.

‘You seem to like Sir Gwaine.’ Arthur accused, the girl cocking her head to the side, before a smirk played over her lips. She was dressed in one of Merlin’s tunics, one that Arthur had gifted him, with a neckerchief tied around her neck. The spitting image of Merlin, he mused.

‘Merlin likes him.’

‘Obviously.’ Sir Gwaine had been brought back to Camelot because of Merlin, so they were clearly good friends.

‘In the same way you like Guinevere.’ To begin with, Arthur went to defend himself, stating that his affections for Guinevere were in no way relevant.

Then he realised what she’d said, his mouth falling open, but the words to defend Merlin didn’t come. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense.

Aelin waited, and eventually, Arthur smiled at her.

‘I believe you’ll be quiet useful in Camelot, Aelin.’ The girl bobbed a curtsey, before vanishing out of the door again.

**

Merlin hurried back, two plates in hand, towards his Chambers. The door was opened with Magic, and he found Aelin seated on the bed, with Gwen by her side. They were chatting away, perfectly content with each other’s company, although Aelin smiled up at him when he entered.

‘How was Gwaine?’ He hadn't told her where he was going, but he presumed she’d figured it out.

‘Tired. I’m sorry I’m late, but I brought breakfast…’ Who was he kidding, he was struggling to be a parent already…

‘That’s okay, Gwen was showing me how to braid my hair!’ Gwen smiled, standing up and coming across to his side, giving him a knowing look.

‘I’ll leave you two to have breakfast.’ Merlin pulled back the chair for Aelin, helped the girl up and then took his own seat.

‘I thought we could go for a ride today.’ Gwaine had suggested taking her through the meadow, perhaps down to the stream, and Merlin thought it might be a good idea. It would help if he showed her that he wasn’t just going to ignore her, now that they were back in Camelot.

‘Is Gwaine coming with us?’ Her tone was difficult to identify, he wanted to answer that with the answer she wanted.

‘Would you like him to come?’

‘Yes please.’ Aelin took a bite of the sausage, before grinning up at him.

**

Aelin had feared that Merlin would give her to someone else, when they reached Camelot. Instead, he’d been running around after her, trying his best to settle her in. No longer was she worried that she’d be abandoned, although she was concerned by the fact that Merlin seemed to want to help everyone but himself.

The stream was beautiful, so she rolled up her trousers so she could run in the shallow water. Gwaine was seated over by the tree, talking to Merlin with the indulgent smile that Aelin recognised from back in her Village. It was what the younger couples would use when talking to each other, or her Mum’s look when she spoke of her Father.

It was odd, because she’d never actually had a Dad. She’d grown up with just a Mum, but now she had Merlin, and Merlin came with a lot of other people. Gwen was very friendly, and despite Morgana’s scary look, she was actually quite nice to talk to.

The King seemed wary of her, but Aelin presumed that was because she was stealing Merlin’s attention.

‘Kiddo, how do you feel about fishing?’ Gwaine had appeared while she was busy thinking, with a pointy stick in hand.

‘Hungry.’ She replied, which made him laugh.

Aelin didn’t miss the fond smile that Merlin sent their way.

**

Gwaine carried Aelin through the Castle, Merlin silently following as the dark corridors stretched onwards. The Guards looked on with smiles as the Knight carried her, surprised by just how quiet it was now that she was asleep. They’d spent most of the day by the river, with Gwaine teaching her how best to fish.

He was glad Merlin was home. The Warlock looked brighter than he had, more confident in his Magic and happier to talk with them about it.

‘I should check…’

‘Go, I’ll tuck her in.’ Gwaine offered, Merlin thanking him before rushing off in the direction of Arthur’s Chambers.

Moving through Arthur’s room, he reached Aelin’s door and slowly opened it. The girl stirred, but didn’t wake as he made it to the bed.

Gwaine had never bothered to have an opinion on children. He had a younger sister, but they’d never been close, and with his constant tavern adventures, children hadn't appeared on his radar. But Aelin was like Merlin’s daughter, and although neither of them had used that word, everyone knew it.

He took her boots off, before placing the blanket over her.

‘Gw’ne?’

‘Yeah, it’s me.’ Her eyes sleepily judged him, tiny fingers curling around his larger hand and a brief smile fluttering over her face.

‘Where’s Dad?’ If she realised what she’d said, she made no signs of showing it.

‘Just checking on the Princess.’

‘Kay. Night.’ She then promptly pulled the blanket up over her, so Gwaine made a tactical retreat to the door.

Merlin appeared not long after, glancing instantly to Aelin’s door.

‘She’s asleep.’

‘Good, so’s Arthur. Just about.’ The fact that Arthur came in the same sentence as a child made Gwaine smirk, before he took the moment to step closer to the Warlock.

‘You’re doing well, you know.’

‘I’m just worried I’m not good enough to raise her.’ Merlin looked so sad, Gwaine couldn’t resist reaching out for his shoulder.

‘You’ll do fine. We’re all here to help.’ Plus, he was pretty sure Aelin would tell Merlin if she wasn’t happy.

‘Thanks, Gwaine. I don’t know if I could do this without you.’ The Knight smiled, flicking his gaze to Merlin’s lips once more.

He’d never dare, not when his ward was in the room next door, and Merlin had given no indication of…

‘Gwaine.’ But when he murmured his name like that, what else was Gwaine supposed to do apart from step closer.

‘Merlin.’ They were close enough that he could feel the warmth of his breath, to see the way Merlin’s pupils expanded.

‘Stay the night?’ Gods, he wanted to. But…

‘Please. Just to sleep.’ He hesitated only for a moment, before agreeing.

After all, he’d never deny Merlin anything.

**

Aelin woke up smelling of the river, reached for the candle by her bedside and lit it with Magic. She managed to get out of the bed, grabbing one of the blankets and wrapping it around her as she padded across to the door.

Merlin was in bed, curled up alongside Gwaine, who was currently flicking through a book. His eyes widened when he saw her, darting between the two of them, while Aelin just settled for a smile.

She wasn’t entirely sure if it was normal, she’d never heard of two men being together before, but her Mum had told her that love was a very difficult thing to predict.

Plus, Gwaine had taught her how to fish.

She made her way to the edge of the bed, accepted the hand that helped her up, then snuggled into his side.

‘Comfy?’ Gwaine asked her, fingers reaching for her hair.

‘Comfy.’ She agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, or why. 
> 
> But if anything happens to Aelin, I will kill everyone 😂😂


End file.
